


head over heels

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt Gwen/Esther, shoe fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heels

She slips. She fucking slips in the stupid high heels and if not for Gwen’s quick arm around her waist, she’d have fallen face-first into a pile of folders in the CIA’s fucking archives and shattered what’s left of her dignity. There’s bound to be very little of that left, what with her crying in front of Gwen during their little stroll, and quoting clichéd lines of poetry at her like some idiot trying to score points with someone older and gorgeous and way out of her league.

‘Steady,’ Gwen says with a quick smile, her other hand on the stack of files in Esther’s arms. 

‘Sorry, sorry.’ She hates herself for almost stammering. ‘It’s these stupid shoes. Not meant for doing actual field work.’ Great, now she’s criticising her own shoes. Out loud. 

‘Here, you’d better sit down a bit.’ Gwen steers her around, arm still around her waist, and guides her to a chair. ‘We both could use a break.’ 

There’s only one chair and Gwen sits on the floor by Esther’s feet, the dim yellow light of the bulb above them making her dark hair shine like silk. She’s about to protest, offer Gwen the chair, when Gwen takes one of her feet and slips the shoe gently off, beginning to knead her foot. Oh.

‘So, you think Jack’s—’ Esther trails off, remembering the excited-schoolboy look on Jack’s face as he’d disappeared into the bar. The look that hadn’t quite made it to his eyes.

‘Shagging some hot bloke right about now? Oh yeah.’

Esther laughs. ‘He seems to get around.’ Gwen doesn’t smile back. ‘Sorry,’ Esther says quickly. ‘I didn’t mean to imply—’

‘That he’s a slut?’ Gwen says. She puts Esther’s foot down and squeezes her calf, and Esther takes the gesture to mean that she isn’t offended. ‘He’s just... human. He always was. I’ve seen him... I’ve seen him break and I’ve seen him whole. I’ve seen him in love.’

Esther senses memories rising to the surface, and stays quiet.

‘We had others, you know,’ Gwen continues after a moment’s silence, during which there’s no sound but the steady dripping of the slow rain against the windows. ‘Tosh, Owen. Ianto. The team. People I... people we loved. Not just colleagues, not just people you work with during the day and forget about when you go home at night to your partner or your dog or your TV programme. Fabulous, beautiful, _brilliant_ people who—’ She cuts herself off, looking up at Esther with bright, bright eyes. ‘I just... I wish you could’ve met them.’

‘I wish I could have, too.’ Esther reaches out and brushes a strand of hair away from Gwen’s face. ‘I’m sorry,’ she says quickly, dropping her hand into her lap. ‘I wasn’t thinking.’

‘Don’t,’ Gwen says, resting her hand over Esther’s. ‘Don’t apologise.’ She gets on her knees and strokes Esther’s hair back from her face, and it’s rapidly becoming one of those moments when Esther’s never sure if someone’s coming on to her.

‘When was the last time you came?’ Gwen asks bluntly, and then laughs at herself. ‘Sorry, that was forward of me.’

‘No, it’s, it’s okay.’ Her face must be _flaming_.

‘So, when was it?’ Gwen asks, grinning now, and suddenly there’s nothing Esther wants to do more than to slide her tongue into Gwen’s mouth and worry at that gap between her teeth.

‘It was... um, a few days ago. Before all this.’

‘You want to let me rectify that?’ Gwen runs her thumb lightly over Esther’s lower lip.

‘Gwen, I... you’re married. With a _baby_.’

‘Yeah, and I hope if she’s ever grown-up and in a life-or-death situation, that she has one good last round of shagging before it all goes to hell.’

‘God, you’re amazing,’ Esther says. ‘I’ve been wanting to say that to you forever. Well, for the last three days.’

‘If there’s one thing Torchwood teaches you, it’s to not wait for what you want,’ Gwen says with a crooked smile, her fingertips still lingering against Esther’s lips. ‘So, was that a yes?’

‘Yes,’ Esther says fervently, gathering a handful of Gwen’s hair and caressing it with her fingers. ‘God, yes.’

Gwen laughs, the sound warm and light as a feather, drifting all around them as Gwen reaches up and they kiss. Gwen’s lips as are warm as Esther had imagined, sweet and wet and tasting of cherry lip gloss. They’re still kissing when Gwen reaches under Esther’s skirt and Esther lifts her hips obligingly to let Gwen tug her pantyhose and underwear down her thighs.

‘Sorry,’ Gwen says, flashing her a quick grin. ‘No time for niceties.’

‘Not complaining,’ Esther manages to say as Gwen spreads her thighs and settles herself between them.

There’s nothing tentative about the way Gwen gets her off. She plunges right into her task like a woman on a mission, separating the folds of skin and kissing Esther’s clit once before swirling her tongue around it and sucking on it.

‘Fuck,’ Esther moans, her hips arching up helplessly against Gwen’s face. Gwen takes Esther’s right leg and pushes it over the arm of the chair to give herself better access.

Not even her trusty Magic Wand has made her come faster. Gwen laps and licks and moves her tongue in ways that Esther hadn’t known were invented yet. Both her hands remain between Esther’s thighs, her fingertips gently holding her open, her tongue never pausing in its swift, firm strokes. When Esther comes with a quiet gasp, trying to muffle the sound by biting her knuckles, Gwen smiles against her wet flesh and pulls back, wiping her mouth carelessly with the back of her hand.

‘Good?’ she asks, pushing Esther’s sweat-damp hair away from her forehead.

‘Brilliant,’ Esther says, still trying to catch her breath. ‘Where did you learn how to do that? That was fucking brilliant.’

‘First time for everything,’ Gwen says with a grin, and gets to her feet.


End file.
